Jealous is my middle name
by UghImTiredAF
Summary: Sharon gets jealous and Andy has no clue what the hell he's doing. *shandy*


**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own these characters nor anything conected to Major Crimes._ _All of the mistakes are my own, since I'm writing this on my phone, so yeah._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _JEALOUS IS MY MIDDLE NAME_**

"I mean, look at them." I said to Andrea standing in my office looking out to Andy and his old friend talking and laughing, she was really beautiful, blonde with boobs and with a nice...rear.

"Sharon you're just jealous, they are just talking, they haven't seen each other for years, what do you expect?"

"Hey! Sharon Raydor never gets jealous" I heard Andy's laugh, "he only laughs like that with me." I immediatly covered my mouth with my hands as I registered what I said.

Andrea laughed, "Yeah right".

"Ok so I may be a little jealous but -"

"A little? Sharon honey, your face is red, your hands are sweating and you are looking at that woman like you're going to eat her any second now, you are soooo jealous" she laughed.

"Fine, ok I'm really jealous, what should I do?" I said as I watched that woman touch Andy's tie _, "Hey only I can do that."_ I tought.

"You should calm down, that's nothing, Andy loves you and you know it, do you really think if he was cheating on you that he would do it right in front of you?"

She was right, Andy wouldn't do that to me, would he?

Right as I finished that tought Andy stood up from his seat and walked to my office.

"Hi Andrea, how's it going?" he greeted her.

"Good, good...and how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking, umm Sharon, I just wanted to ask you something" he said with his boyish grin. Andrea observed the situation from the corner.

"Sure, what is it" I smiled back.

I tought he was going to ask me what I want for dinner since it was Thursday and on Thursdays we have a take-out and wine night. Oh, but no...he asked me something that I never tought in a milion years he would.

"I was wondering, since we're done with the case if you would mind if I go out to a dinner with Rose, we haven't seen each other in years and we would like to catch up" he said. Andrea's mouth flew open but she closed them quickly after.

" _What? Oh my God, okay Raydor pull it together you can do this..."_ I tought.

"Mhm" I nodded because that was honestly the only thing I could do then.

"Okay, see you tonight then, bye Andrea" he said and closed the door behind him.

I threw myself on the new couch that I bought for my office and whined: "Andreaaaa, I was right he is going to cheat on me."

"What? Sharon you are overreacting, everything is going to be fine" she walked over to me.

"It's not going to be fine, have you seen her ass?"

"Oh shut up and get up, go home, take a nice bath, watch a movie, whatever, just relax and tear him apart when he comes home." she smiled and pulled me up.

"Oh God, ok thanks, are you going home soon?" I asked her as I got my purse and my jacket.

"I hope so, I just need to finish my paperwork" we walked out of the office.

"Ok then, good luck" , I kissed her on the cheek, "and I'll see you tomorrow". I said as my elevator arrived.

"Yeah, and _I_ am supposed to be the one wishing _you_ luck" she laughed.

"Not funny." I entered the elevator.

"Sorry babe, see you tomorrow, have a nice evening and by the way,your ass is so much nicer than hers" she winked as the elevator doors closed.

 _"Home at last" I tought as I entered our new house._

I did as Andrea told me, I took a nice bath, drank a glass of wine, watched a movie and at this point I was laying in bed reading a book but I couldn't stop thinking of Andy, it was 11:00 PM and they left at 7:00 PM, I was starting to feel really worried. I tought about sending him a messafe to check on him but I didn't want to seem as a possesive fiance so I just let go of it.

Finally, at 11:30 as I was still reading my book I heard our front door being unlocked and Andy trying to quietly walk up the stairs.

So I yelled: "Andy I'm awake, you can walk faster, you know?"

He walked through our bedroom door and smiled at me.

"Hi beautiful" he said.

"Yeah, more like good night, where have you been til now?" I asked as I set my book and glasses on my nightstand.

"We were having dinner, I told you that" he said getting undressed.

"For 4 hours?" I asked and got out if bed to go wash my face mask off.

"Yeah, we go to dinners that last four hours, don't we?" he asked entering the bathroom, going to the sink to brush his teeth.

"Those kind of dinners are called _dates_ , we go on _dates_ , what are you trying to say, that you went on a date with her?" I said and immediately regreted it.

"What?" he yelled, confused.

I left the bathroom, "Nothing, forget it" I said.

"No, no, no, no, come back here" he called out from the bathroom.

Of course I went.

"What?" I asked standing in front of him, upset.

"Sharon, can I ask you something?"

"What, you're gonna ask me if you can go to another dinner with your so called friend?" I motioned with my hands how upset I was.

"No," , he said calmly, "I was going to ask you if you were jealous,but now I don't have to, because you clearly are." he reached for my upper arm but I took a step back.

"As if" I said and turned around to walk back to the bedroom, but he put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him and instantly put his head in the crook of my neck. I tried to break free but he was to strong.

"Admit it, my SharBear is jealous." he spoke into my neck. Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have told him my childhood nickname.

"I am not, now let me go" I said and struggled once again to get out of his embrace.

"Quit fidgeting and tell me the thruth." he said, his chin now placed on my shoulder.

I realised that I needed to tell him or I would be stuck in his embrace forever, not that that was a bad thing, especially when he was kissing my shoulders, neck and that sweet spot on the back of my ear.

"Ok, fine, I'm a bit jealous, now let me go" I said and slapped his arms but he did not let go."

"I knew it, but why?" he asked confused.

"Why? Are you really asking me why?", I turned in his embrace, "are you serious, you go out on a dinner with an old friend, who is...how do I put this? COMPLETELY STUNNING, blonde hair, big boobs and I'm not going to even talk about that...BEHIND...of hers, that means she is completely your type and you're asking me why?" I yelled and took a deep breath as I finished and saw that he was just smiling at me.

"Why are you smiling?", I hit him on the shoulder, "stop smiling."

"I can't."

"Why?" I asked, at this point, completely confused.

"Because you got it all wrong sweetheart, she is my old friend," he stoped for a second, "but blondes with big boobs and behinds don't interest me, now I'm into inteligent, beautiful, leggy brunnettes with a nice ass" he smiled.

"Hey, not funny..." I slapped him playfuly on the cheek even if it was kinda funny.

"Sorry, but I really am, Sharon, you are everything to me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you and I will never stop, I don't care if thousands of big boobed blondes were interested in me, I would still be interested only in you, because you're the only one for me and always will be" he said looking me in the eyes.

I felt extremely guilty and wrong, I should have known better, Andrea was right, Andy would never cheat on me.

"Oh Andy, I'm sorry, I love you too, I'm so sorry for doubting you."

"It's okay honey, I just wanted you to know that."

He wrapped me in his arms and I layed my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, listening to a heart that only beats for me and as long as that heart is beating I know that I'll be safe, protected and loved. And nothing ever made me this happy. This is all I need.

 ** _~ fin ~_**

 _Hey guys!I hope you enjoyed that and if you did, please leave a review to let me know._ _Love you all and thanks for reading._

 ** _xoxo Lea_**


End file.
